You're waiting for a train
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: a train that will take you far away. x HYUUGA NEJI/HYUUGA HINATA, para o Desafio Neji/Hinata Anti-Clichê e presente para Anne Asakura. Incesto x


**Sumário: **a train that will take you far away.

**Naruto não me pertence. E eu nem quero, na verdade.**

**Fanfic em resposta ao Desafio Neji/Hinata Anti-clichê e um presente para Anne Asakura.  
><strong>

**Fanfic betada por Miss C que atende pelo nome Miss Solstice aos outros mortais, que não eu~**

* * *

><p><strong>You're waiting for a train<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you don't know for sure. But it doesn't matter, because we'll be together" – Inception¹<em>

* * *

><p>(<em>tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui<em>)

**X**

Um zumbido e a escuridão; é tudo o que Hinata nota quando sua consciência emerge de algum lugar distante. Ela parece flutuar na água, todos os seus sentidos danificados por sua força, por sua pressão, por seu qualquer-coisa que a impossibilita de saber o que está acontecendo.

Sente-se avançando na escuridão velozmente, o zumbido ficando para trás quando o que deveria ser vento bate em seu corpo, como se estivesse em um carro sem o capô, e existe uma luz distante, uma luz que ela sabe que deve alcançar. Estende o que deveriam ser seus braços para a luz e...

Sua força acaba. O zumbido retorna e ela volta a cair na água, flutuando até cair, cair, cair...

Hinata tenta gritar, claro que ela tenta, mas não há som nenhum na escuridão que não seja em forma de zumbido. Ela sabe.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_ela tinha 5 anos quando _o_ conheceu. ele era mais velho, ela não sabe quanto, e não costumava sorrir. seu cabelo sempre foi longo, sempre foi mais liso e mais claro que o dela, e os olhos sempre foram tristes. mesmo assim, ele era forte e era inteligente e era capaz de ser bondoso apesar da falta de felicidade em sua composição infantil._

_ela sempre foi meio poeta quando se tratava dele_)

**X**

Às vezes Hinata ouve sons. Sons estranhos com tom de pergunta, e alguns toques em lugares pessoais. Mesmo assim, não são toques íntimos, mas metódicos, como tudo aquilo não passasse de rotina. Uma mão pressionando seu peito, outra tocando seus ouvidos ou olhos, e às vezes passando a mão em sua barriga, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Todos os toques são frios, mas Hinata não pode dizer se eles estão sempre ali. Somente em momentos em que ela sai da água, ela os sente. Ultimamente, isso vem acontecendo muito – o que ela considera bom, porque nunca foi uma nadadora excelente – e ela sabe que daqui há pouco, ela vai atravessar aquela luz.

Às vezes ela sente um toque quente, pousando em alguma parte de seu corpo: normalmente na mão, mas também já tocaram seu rosto, seu braço, sua testa e sua perna. É um toque hesitante, e com um pedaço frio, que toca seu corpo e a arrepia, semelhante a um anel em um dia quente.

Ela não se importa muito; logo, o frio dá lugar ao morno – igual a um anel em um dia quente.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_era um dia morno e abafado, mesmo depois da chuva, e a grama estava toda molhada, como se não fizesse questão de secar ou de acompanhar o tempo. seus passos eram lentos e faziam um barulho que ela achava engraçado. meio _plosh plosh _com _glosh glosh_ por causa de suas sapatilhas de verão. o que ela mais queria era correr e cair e se sujar, mas seu pai não gostava de vestidos sujos, nem de filhas imundas, e ela nunca foi de desobedecê-lo._

_o problema era que o dia estava bonito, ainda que feio. era uma dessas coisas que a família costumava chamar de opostos – como ela e a irmã; ela sabia._

_não era, na verdade, mas uma menina de dez anos não saberia a diferença – diferente _dele_ que sabia por ser um ou dois anos mais velho que ela._

_sua voz preocupada foi a melodia mais doce que ela ouvira naquele dia bonito-feio_).

**X**

Há alguém com ela. Sempre há, na realidade, mas essa presença é diferente das outras – é aquela da mão quente com um pedaço de si que é frio até se tornar morno. Hinata não sabe quem é, nem consegue se lembrar de alguém que se importe tanto assim com ela

(_ela não se lembra de ninguém_),

e mesmo assim ela não se importa: se sente segura ao seu lado. Ela é até capaz de enfrentar aquela escuridão, com essa pessoa tão próxima a ela. Sente-se tão agradecida por isso que gostaria de verbalizar o que sente, mas não consegue falar e tudo o que pensa em dizer à ela são coisas como _quem é você_ ou _obrigada_ e, principalmente, _não se vá, eu te amo_.

Ela não entende essa última frase, mas espera que a pessoa ao seu lado entenda. Ela parece muito mais inteligente que Hinata.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_certa vez ela gostou de um menino loiro de olhos muito azuis. ela era pequena, mais ou menos como ele, e ele era excluído e bagunceiro, mas era sempre alegre, mesmo quando as pessoas o tratavam mal. ela sempre gostou dessa força dele e gostou dele por muito tempo._

_mais tarde descobriu que ele era apaixonado por uma menina de cabelos rosas que nunca iria gostar dele de volta – o que, para ele, não parecia um problema; ele tinha esse sentimento estranho de querer gostar dessa menina para sempre._

_ela chorou por muito tempo por causa disso; seu primeiro coração partido e com pouco menos de oito anos. ela era patética._

_mesmo assim, _ele_ ficou ao seu lado por um dia inteiro, com seu silêncio e seus olhos tristes, sem saber como verbalizar palavras doces em momentos como aquele. quando ela parou de chorar, entretanto, ele a encarou nos olhos e lhe sorriu – uma ocasião tão rara quanto um coração partido com oito anos._

_e quando ela secou as últimas lágrimas, ele simplesmente lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem. aparentemente, ela era o tipo certo de menina que era destinada aos finais mais felizes._

_palavras dele_)

**X**

Hinata atravessa a luz.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e de óculos de grau a encarou de maneira preocupada. a luz acima deles era branca e doentia. alguém falou alguma coisa ao lado da mulher e de repente um jovem de cabelos brancos e dentes de tubarão lhe fez a fatídica pergunta:_

tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui.

_ele tinha a voz calma e, segundo o nome em seu paletó, seu nome era Suigetsu. os três estavam se movendo._

_ela nunca conseguiu respondê-lo_)

**X**

A dor atravessa seu corpo e Hinata sente vontade de gritar, mas ela não possui voz e é difícil abrir os olhos. Seus ouvidos estão tapados com alguma coisa resistente e seu nariz só reconhece o cheiro de doença, de quase morte. Seu corpo não se move perante seu comando e ela entra em desespero.

Mas não adianta; nem o desespero consegue salvar coisas quebradas.

A única coisa que muda é o som. O zumbido partiu há muito tempo, mas Hinata sente saudade dele quando um apito infernal ecoa, trazendo passos apressados até ela.

Ela fecha os olhos, desejando pela primeira vez na vida, o escuro ao invés da luz.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

ele_ era dois anos mais velho e estava indo para a faculdade no dia seguinte. ela estava feliz por ele, ao mesmo tempo que estava triste – oposição de sentimentos que acontecia com certa freqüência com ela._

_ele pareceu perceber._

_quando a noite chegou e todos foram dormir, ele apareceu em seu quarto e se deitou em sua cama. ela não perguntou o que estava fazendo ali, nem o impediu; apenas tocou os cabelos dele, sempre mais claros que os dela, e ele lhe entregou um sorriso mínimo, cheio daquela confiança silenciosa que ele tinha para com ela._

_então, ele começou a falar. falar sobre ela ter sido uma criança pequena e fraca; que ele não gostava dela; que ela o irritava. falou sobre todas as coisas ruins que já pensara sobre ela e como ele acreditava que ela nunca cresceria. falou também como ele estava meio certo sobre isso, já que ela nunca superou um amor de infância, por mais que todos soubessem que ela nunca ficaria com Uzumaki Naruto._

– quem é Uzumaki Naruto? ela não sabe –

_doeu. doeu porque é normal doer quando alguém fala a verdade. doeu porque é assim que as coisas são: doloridas. doeu porque ela ele quem dizia essas coisas e não outra pessoa._

_ela não chorou._

_não o fez porque ele falava do e no passado. não chorou porque aquilo não era importante, eram apenas opiniões e memórias de alguém que também não era lá grande coisa. ela não chorou porque ela sabia que mudara, assim como ele._

_ela preferiu sorrir. e quando ele caiu no sono, jurou que mudaria mais ainda. ela tinha de mudar; não era mais uma criança e ele não estaria mais por perto para ajudá-la. precisava fazer algumas decisões sozinha, sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensavam._

_uma de suas decisões fora beijá-lo: ali, enquanto ele dormia, sem perceber._

_ela não o fez; preferiu prometer que mudaria de verdade apenas de manhã. Afinal, ninguém era valente no escuro_)

**X**

Hinata ainda não consegue abrir os olhos, nem consegue se livrar do cheiro de quase morte de suas narinas, mas ela é capaz de mexer os dedos. A primeira coisa que percebe é que os lençóis são baratos.

Ela nunca ligou para uma coisa dessas, só que acha engraçado que essa seja a primeira coisa que ela reconhece.

O mundo parece um lugar distante, com regras que ela não conhece, enquanto o mundo em que Hinata viveu parece um sonho. Não é, porque seria cruel demais, mas ainda assim _parece_.

A graça desaparece, tão rápido quanto chega.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

ele_ sorria pouco e ria muito menos. não havia grandes motivos para fazê-lo, ele costumava lhe dizer sempre que ela perguntava, porque não gostava de muitas coisas no mundo. mas ele sorria quando brincava com um cachorro, ou quando ganhava no xadrez, ou quando a mais nova dos Hyuuga deixava de ser uma menina irritante e orgulhosa para se esconder em sua cama quando tinha medo dos trovões – um segredo, ele disse, e nesse dia ele estava sorrindo também._

_naquele dia, ele riu._

_ficou preocupado quando ela caiu no pequeno barranco e quando escorregou um pouco por ele. não soube exatamente o que fazer quando ela não se mexeu de imediato, muito surpresa por não ter visto a descida minúscula sendo que morava naquela casa desde que nasceu. mas riu quando ela murmurou que deveria ser filha de aliens para conseguir fazer uma proeza dessas – uma coisa pouco _sua_, que saía de seus lábios há cada cinco anos, quando ela estava muito surpresa ou magoada com alguma coisa._

_a risada dele era baixa e fraca, durando pouco tempo. o sorriso que se seguiu ficou preso em seus lábios por mais alguns minutos, enquanto a ajudava a levantar e batia a neve de seus cabelos compridos._

_seu sorriso-depois-de-um-riso, na neve, foi uma das paisagens mais bonitas que ela ousaria ver_)

**X**

As memórias vêm e vão, assim como ela própria. Hinata ainda não se lembra dos nomes, mas já consegue separar as pessoas ao redor – quem a decepcionou, quem a fez feliz, quem nunca foi amigo e quem ela não teve tempo de conhecer – e as coisas parecem mais simples.

Hinata se lembra também de sua própria aparência

(_cabelos escuros compridos, olhos cor de pérola que foram muito engraçados para as crianças quando ela era menor, corpo pequeno, busto grande e quadris um pouco maiores que o normal_),

e percebe que nunca foi exatamente bonita. No passado, Hinata seria a mais bela das damas japonesas, mas agora não passa de um monte de pedaços bonitos _quando sozinhos_ em um único corpo.

Isso não parece ser importante, agora: pelo jeito que as enfermeiras a olham, ela deve estar muito pior do que antes.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_tinha vinte e um quando seu pai lhe deu um carro. a primeira coisa que fez foi ir à praia mais perto, junto _dele_, claro. a viagem demorou bem mais que o normal, porque ela estava nervosa demais achando que cometeria algum erro a ponto de arriscar a confiança de seu pai e a vida dele._

_quando chegaram ao mar, já era hora de voltar, mas ele não reclamou; disse que era normal ter medo quando estava pegando um carro de verdade pela primeira vez e que cautela nunca era demais._

_os dois viram o mar por alguns segundos, sentados no capô do carro, lado a lado, um ombro tocando o outro, mesmo que precariamente por causa da diferença de altura. ao retornarem para Tóquio, ela pediu desculpas por toda a viagem fracassada, corando por seu medo em cometer erros e pela falta de confiança._

_ele apenas riu. e de repente tudo ficou mais bonito_)

**X**

As pessoas vão e vêm, mas poucos ficam por um tempo considerável. Dois deles – um de sobretudo e outro de aparência selvagem – permanecem por mais tempo e Hinata gosta deles demais por isso. Ela sempre gostou deles, ela sabe, mas o fato de que eles estão ali, de que eles escolhem passar dias inteiros com ela, é o suficiente para amá-los mais que tudo no mundo.

Ela dorme menos e pensa mais e talvez isso nem seja tão bom assim. A pessoa de mão quente, mas com uma parte de si fria que se torna morna com o passar do tempo, não aparece mais tanto assim, apenas quando ela dorme.

Hinata sabe que deveria se sentir mal por isso, mas de alguma forma ela sabe que ele faz isso porque não quer aparentar fraqueza. Ela o conhece desde pequena, as memórias lhe dizem, e sabe muito bem o quão problemático ele é ao demonstrar sentimentos – principalmente em sua frente.

Então, enquanto ela não dorme e ele não vem, ela pensa. Pensa mais que tudo. Tenta se lembrar de um nome, ou tenta lhe dar um nome que não esteja relacionado com a sua mão e o pedaço dela que é frio, mas com o tempo se torna morno. É muito complexo; é muito bobo.

Ele riria se a ouvisse agora, ela tem certeza. E de repente, tudo o que ela pensa é em suas risadas – poucas e efêmeras.

Hinata se sente uma idiota, mas não consegue parar. É como uma droga; uma muito mais eficiente que metade dos remédios que lhe dão.

Ao pensar nele, a dor vai embora.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_chegava a cansar o quanto ela pensava _nele_. os dois estudavam em cidades diferentes e se viam pouco. quando o faziam, entretanto, passavam os dias em silêncio, aproveitando a presença um do outro sem a necessidade de palavras. era loucura, mas ela sempre achou que era a mesma coisa que viver mil vidas diferentes em poucas horas, conhecendo tudo sobre o outro através de suas ações e seus movimentos._

_quando jogavam _go_, ele sempre era agressivo, mesmo com ela, e as partidas acabavam rápido. ele era agressivo com muitas pessoas, era verdade – a maneira como ele conversava com Shino e Kiba_

– guarde esses nomes; você vai precisar deles mais tarde, Hinata –

_demonstrava isso muito bem. mas sempre que jogavam xadrez, sua postura mudava e era até possível derrotá-lo, se você fosse bom o suficiente. ele sempre teve a necessidade de se mostrar melhor que os outros, isso não havia dúvida, e perder de propósito ou para um oponente mais forte estava fora de questão. era quase ridícula a quantidade de orgulho que ele possuía e gostava de exibir para os outros._

_ele sempre foi humilde perto dela, entretanto. não no início, é claro. era um menino rebelde da mesma forma como ela era tímida. os anos acalmariam seus ânimos tanto quanto deram coragem à ela, então sempre pareceu uma troca justa para ela._

_os anos deram a ele a capacidade de ser um pouco mais calmo perto dela; um pouco menos cabeça-dura e muito mais capaz de continuar uma conversa sem destruir sua imagem com seus comentários muito secos e cínicos. ela não falaria alto, mas ela sempre adorou essa coragem toda dele, de dizer o que pensava para qualquer um – menos o pai dela, claro._

_ele disse que a ensinaria como fazer isso, um dia. ela só precisava ter um pouco de coragem em si. a coragem nunca veio, mas, com o tempo, ela conseguiu ser ouvida por muitas pessoas, mesmo com dificuldade de depois de longos minutos esperando para que a frase fosse completada. ele sempre estava por perto._

_e pelo fato de que ele falava demais o que pensava aos outros e ela falava muito pouco, havia o silêncio entre eles. era como um equilibro necessário, esse. tão perfeito que era impossível de ser destruído._

_há ele, ela, o silêncio e mil vidas construídas em torno desses três elementos_)

**X**

O jovem tem olhos e cabelos negros e está acompanhado por um menino de cabelos loiros. Nenhum deles fala alguma coisa para ela, mas não é como se ela fosse conseguir lhes responder. O jovem de cabelos loiros tem olhos azuis e seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Quase dói conseguir identificar uma pessoa naquele mar de rostos preocupados.

Naruto a encara de um jeito meio triste e enjoado e ela se sente corar de vergonha por ele a ver nesse estado. Os anos passam, o amor acaba, mas o sentimento de querer ser lembrada, de querer ser um motivo de orgulho para o Uzumaki nunca vai embora.

O moreno se aproxima com olhos frios e não pisca quando se aproxima dela. Seus lábios quase tocam sua orelha enquanto ele murmura algumas palavras para ela. O hálito suave e quente dele roça em seu ouvido e lhe faz cócegas; Hinata cora mais do que nunca.

"Karin encontrou na ambulância. Ela retirou para guardar junto de suas coisas, mas você piorou e ela acabou derrubando. Suigetsu e ela procuraram por semanas; você pode me agradecer por isso depois".

Ela não sabe do que ele está falando, até que ele abre sua mão mais próxima, ainda desengonçada pela falta de uso, e coloca alguma coisa nela, antes de fechá-la firmemente. O punho do jovem treme levemente quando ele faz isso.

O objeto é pequeno e circular, mas o que importa são as sensações que ele lhe traz.

Objeto circular que parece um metal: é frio de um jeito que a arrepia, até se tornar morno, como um anel em um dia quente.

Hinata fecha os olhos e quando os abre de novo não há ninguém ali. Segundos depois, uma das enfermeiras daquele turno adentra pela porta e lhe pergunta por que está chorando.

Ela apenas aperta mais ainda o objeto em sua mão, como se estivesse com medo que ele fosse desaparecer.

(_um anel em um dia quente_)

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

ele _lhe deu a aliança com vinte e três anos. ela estava terminando a faculdade, ele já tinha terminado a sua e ambos estavam muito felizes. havia algo sem nome entre eles, feito de falta de toques, falta de beijos e excesso de silêncio que valiam por mil vidas._

_a aliança era apenas uma prova de que havia algo real entre eles e que nenhum dos dois estava se iludindo. com o passar do tempo, o sentimento sem nome seria batizado e eles iriam em frente, para onde aquela sensação os levaria._

_ela pensou em tudo isso quando ele lhe entregou o objeto, e ela lhe disse tudo isso quando ele mostrou a sua própria, exatamente no dedo que significava o maior compromisso de todos. cada um colocou sua aliança em seu próprio dedo, ignorando os costumes tão bobos que os mais jovens estavam fazendo._

_depois, houve o silêncio e, minutos depois, foi a vez dela partir para sua vida fora do clã, para retornar apenas quando a formatura estivesse próxima e os preparativos fossem feitos._

_antes de ir, porém, ele segurou um de seus braços delicadamente e lhe disse que, em sua formatura, ele a beijaria._

_era um dia quente e a aliança era fria em comparação ao seu braço, mas quando ele a soltou, o metal já estava morno_)

**X**

A aliança cai de seus dedos. A enfermeira grita por ajuda quando o apito irritante de muito tempo atrás retorna.

Então, vem a escuridão. E ela sabe que a luz não pode fazê-la voltar, dessa vez.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_ela morreu antes disso_)

**X**

Ela abre os olhos, assustada, e tenta se inclinar para frente. Mãos assustadas e que tremem mais do que deveriam a impedem de levantar. Hinata olha para todos os lados e vê borrões que deveriam ser pessoas, assim como ouve vozes assustadas tentarem acalmá-la. De repente, tudo o que ela quer é Sasuke

(_cabelos negros, olhos negros e amigo de Naruto. nunca se falaram; Kiba e Shino nunca gostaram dele. ela nunca teve problemas com ele. de alguma forma, sempre soube que ele a ajudaria, se ela precisasse_)

murmurando palavras em seu ouvido, porque ele nunca teve medo dela.

Eles tentam acalmá-la, falam nomes de remédios e calmante e Hinata se lembra do escuro e do cheiro de morte. Isso não ajuda muito.

Então, uma mão segura a sua e ela é quente com um anel frio que se torna morno em instantes. Quando ela se aquece, ela pára de lutar porque sabe que está segura e o cheiro de morte e a escuridão não podem atacá-la agora; por enquanto não.

Sua garganta começa a doer e ela percebe que estava gritando até agora, provavelmente pelo nome dele. Ela ainda não se lembra e de repente tem vontade de ter outro ataque de pânico para conseguir prestar atenção no que diria.

Uma médica de cabelos rosas lhe pergunta algumas coisas, os olhos marejados prontos para derramar suas lágrimas e, após um copo d'água e palavras de encorajamento de uma pessoa que costuma não dizer nada, ela as responde, sem prestar atenção, tentando ver o rosto da pessoa ao lado e ter certeza de que nada mudara entre eles.

No meio do questionamento, o nome vem. A médica se chama Sakura e na verdade ela é uma interna do hospital, e uma de suas melhores amigas. Ela era o amor de infância de Naruto, o amor de infância de Hinata, e ela não o correspondia porque gostava de Sasuke, que nunca foi muito fã de mulheres.

Era uma história complexa de amor onde ninguém teve culpa, mas isso não impediu Hinata de odiá-la.

- Eu sinto muito. – são as primeiras palavras que realmente se ouve dizer. Sua voz está rouca e cansada e pequena, mas chama a atenção daqueles que estão presentes no quarto – Eu não deveria ter te odiado quando éramos crianças. Não foi sua culpa.

Sakura parece não entender, mas quando o faz, começa a chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Ela sempre fora uma menina complicada e, ao que tudo indica, continua assim, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Ela chama Hinata de boba e murmura algo sobre estar contente por estar enfim de volta e–

Uma risada ecoa. O arrepio que percorre a espinha de Hinata quase a fere e de repente ela tem medo de encarar a pessoa ao seu lado, sentindo-se estúpida por pensar que alguma coisa mudara entre eles – pensar isso é a mesma coisa que traí-lo.

Então ela fecha os olhos por um instante e respira fundo e sabe que, quando abrir os olhos e encarar o rosto _dele_, ela saberá seu nome.

**X**

(_tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui._

_ela lembrou do carro e da pequena explosão e de como bateu a cabeça no vidro ao seu lado antes de sua cabeça ser jogada para frente, em direção ao volante. lembrou do cheiro de gasolina, de sangue e talvez de urina. lembrou dos gritos e das desculpas, da sensação estranha que era tentar se mexer e não conseguir e então de uma voz grave e de uma voz feminina, ambas preocupadas._

_lembrou-se então de como era estranho a sensação do couro do volante colado em sua testa, de como seu nariz doía e da certeza de que ela o quebrara. uma pressão em seu corpo e enfim a paz, mesmo que ela soubesse que seria efêmera._

_nada tão bom dura para sempre; os silêncios dela e de Neji eram a mais prova disso_).

**X**

Tente se lembrar de como chegou aqui.

Ela vê a mão dele, que segura a sua, e vê as alianças. E, de repente, lembrar de como Hinata chegou ali não parece tão importante assim.

* * *

><p>¹ – Você espera por um trem. Um trem que irá levá-lo para longe. Você sabe para onde você espera que esse trem o leve, mas você não tem certeza. Mas isso não importa, porque nós estaremos juntos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Antes que alguém pergunte, eu preferi deixar os primeiros "ele", que indicavam o Neji, das partes em itálico normais para facilitar a compreensão de quem ela estava falando. Porque, né, eu não usei nome nenhum nessas partes, a menos que fossem realmente necessários.

Os créditos dessa fanfic inteira vão para Inception que, por mais que não seja o melhor filme de 2010, é o meu filme favorito ever, e para o desafio anti-clichê Neji/Hinata que me fez procurar inspiração para escrever essa fanfic. Não acredito que esteja muito anti-clichê, mas pelo menos eu gostei e o importante é participar, né.

Bom, escrevi o rascunho dessa história há meses, mas só na véspera de Natal consegui desenvolver direito. Acho que essa fanfic deveria ser um presente para Christopher Nolan, mas como eu tenho quase certeza de que ele não sabe português, fica para a Anne mesmo.

Feliz Natal, pessoal!

**Reviews por favor! E se planejam mandar essa fanfic para os favoritos, COMENTEM ANTES! Se eu não quisesse saber o que você pensa, eu não postaria, né?**


End file.
